


Hydrangea

by karenivy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: (i'm not), (kocham to AU), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I'm so so sorry, M/M, Soulmates, choroba Hanahaki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenivy/pseuds/karenivy
Summary: Kiedy Q wykaszlał po raz pierwszy w życiu parę płatków kwiatów nie był zaskoczony. Choroba Hanahaki, choroba kwiecistych płuc. Bardzo rzadka, choć powszechnie znana. Pojawiała się, gdy ktoś zakochał się bez wzajemności w swojej bratniej duszy i kochał tak mocno, że w głębi serca wiedział, że bez tej osoby umrze.





	1. Pierwszy płatek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiddles! Wszystkiego najlepszego! ♥ Wiem, że się spóźniłam z prezentem, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak docenisz tego ficzka :D Życzę Ci zdrowia, szczęścia i jeszcze więcej shipów, by nigdy nie zabrakło Ci fików do czytania xD

_Hanahaki Disease._

_“Choroba powstająca w wyniku jednostronnej miłości, podczas której chory kaszle/wymiotuje główkami/płatkami kwiatów. Jedynym lekarstwem jest odwzajemniona miłość lub przeprowadzenie operacji. Polega ona na wycięciu wszystkich kwiatów, które zalęgły się w płucach tej osoby. Efektem ubocznym  jest to, że chora osoba przestaje czuć cokolwiek do swojego obiektu westchnień. Nie czuje miłości, przyjaźni, nienawiści. Nic, totalna obojętność.”_

 

* * *

 

Kiedy Q wchodził do budynku MI6, czuł niesamowity ból w piersi i miał nadzieję, że to uczucie szybko minie.  Musiał dziś nadzorować misję 004 i nie mógł rozpraszać się czymś tak błahym, jak przeziębienie. Owszem, zaniedbywał się trochę ostatnio. Brak snu, bardzo mało jedzenia, więcej herbaty niż zazwyczaj oraz ubieranie się nieadekwatnie do pogody mogło mieć coś wspólnego z jego wyjątkowo parszywym samopoczuciem, ale przez nawał pracy jaki ostatnio miał, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek. Nadzorował osiem misji w tym tygodniu, pisał raporty dla M z ostatnich dwóch i pracował nad nowymi prototypami. Choroba była wykluczona.

Gdy tylko wysiadł z windy , przywitał go niezwykły harmider panujący wśród jego pracowników. Chaos nie był tu niczym nowym, lecz dziś dało się wyczuć coś złego w powietrzu. Czym prędzej udał się do swojego gabinetu, przeklinając w duchu R. Przecież wyraźnie jej wczoraj powiedział, zanim wyszedł z pracy, że gdy tylko pojawią się jakieś problemy, mają do niego pisać o każdej porze.

— R! Co tu się dzieje? — krzyknął Q wchodząc do swojego gabinetu. Spojrzał na młodą kobietę siedzącą przy jego biurku, szybko pisała coś na laptopie. Kosmyki rudych włosów wychodziły z jej zazwyczaj idealnie upiętego koka, a na policzkach widniały rumieńce.

— Q, dzięki Bogu! 003 ma kłopoty — krzyknęła, nawet nie zaszczyciwszy go spojrzeniem, dalej zaciekle klepiąc w klawisze. Q zaklną pod nosem, szybko zdjął płaszcz i rzucił go niedbale na wolne krzesło.

— Co się dzieje? Przecież, kazałem mu czekać i nie ingerować!

— Rimozine przyjechał wcześniej i z większą liczbą ochroniarzy niż się spodziewaliśmy.  003 próbował go złapać i teraz ma kłopoty.

— Jak to ma kurwa kłopoty? Miał zająć się tylko obserwacją doków! Mówiłem, żeby się nie mieszał i zebrał dowody, a nie próbował go zabić! — irytacja Q była dobrze słyszalna w jego głosie. Podszedł szybko do komputera . Na ekranie było nagranie z kamery przemysłowej, 003 próbujący zgubić pościg. Podczas misji Q starał się nie irytować niesubordynacją agentów, ale nawet jego cierpliwość miała granice. Westchnął ciężko i potarł skronie.

—R, przynieś mi herbaty, to będzie ciężki dzień. — oznajmił i zaczął agresywnie wystukiwać coś na klawiaturze laptopa. Następne 15 minut było jednym wielkim chaosem. Odgłosy postrzału huczały mu w uszach, a tekst przelatywał przed oczami. Najważniejszy w tym momencie był bezpieczny wyjazd 003 z terroryzowanej przez mafię Rimozine części miasta.

— Radziłbym kierować 003 w stronę centrum. Lepsza szansa na znalezienie kryjówki. — usłyszał za sobą Q. Brunet oderwał wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał na Jamesa Bonda, opierającego się nonszalancko o framugę.

—Myślisz, że co próbuję zrobić przez ostatnie 15 minut? Nie irytuj mnie, nie mam na to czasu. — warknął Q, wydając kolejne polecenia w stronę 003. Bond tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podszedł do biurka i zerknął młodszemu mężczyźnie przez ramię na ekran.

— Niech skręci w lewo i jedzie w stronę fabryki.

— Wiem — sapnął ze złością Q.

— Każ mu jechać teraz w prawo.

— Wiem.

— Teraz w tą małą uliczkę, a potem…

— Do kurwy nędzy, Bond, zamknij się! Wiem, co robię! — wrzasnął Q, odwracając się gwałtownie i odpychając stojącego za nim agenta.

— Chciałem tylko pomóc. — W jego głosie było słychać rozbawienie,a w oczach szalały radosne iskierki. Rozzłościło to Q jeszcze bardziej. Doskonale wiedział, jakim lekkoduchem był Bond. Podczas misji zawsze ignorował jego polecenia, myśląc, że wie lepiej, co czasami skutkowało złamaniem otwartym albo rozwaleniem kilku budynków.

Q jeszcze raz zmierzył Bonda wzrokiem i po chwili wrócił znów do ratowania 003.  Do końca akcji starszy z mężczyzn nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko z dziwnym uśmieszkiem przyglądał się pracy kwatermistrza. Gdy tylko 003 zgłosił, że jest bezpieczny, uścisk w klatce piersiowej Q zelżał, a on sam uśmiechnął się, lekko zamykając oczy.

— Gratulacje, kwatermistrzu. Kolejna udana misja ratunkowa. — Bond pogłaskał go po głowie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Q otworzył oczy, w szoku przyglądając się odchodzącemu agentowi. Miał wrażenie, jakby palce Bonda wciąż przeczesywały jego włosy. Nagle ból w klatce piersiowej, odczuwalny od rana, nasilił się i poczuł drapanie w gardle. Po chwili zaczął kaszleć, a płuca paliły żywym ogniem.

Kiedy Q wykaszlał po raz pierwszy w życiu parę płatków kwiatów hortensji nie był zaskoczony. Doskonale wiedział, że ten moment w końcu musiał nadejść. Błękitne płatki poplamione krwią leżały na jego dłoni, a na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący uśmiech. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy do tego nie dopuści, ale, jak widać, było to nieuniknione. Czuł, jakby w jego żołądku urosły kamienie, a wszystkie mięśnie stały się wiotkie. Q zgniótł płatki i wyrzucił je do kosza stojącego obok biurka.

Dobrze wiedział, na co zachorował. Choroba Hanahaki, choroba kwiecistych płuc. Bardzo rzadka, choć powszechnie znana. Pojawiała się, gdy ktoś zakochał się bez wzajemności w swojej bratniej duszy i kochał tak mocno, że w głębi serca wiedział, że bez tej osoby umrze.

Q przeklął pod nosem i poprawił okulary. Nie mógł rozpraszać się czymś takim jak choroba, którą kochały prawie wszystkie niepoprawne romantyczki zaczytujące się w nowelach o nieszczęśliwej miłości. 

* * *

 

Kiedy następnego ranka Q znalazł na poduszce kilka płatków kwiatów, zdał sobie sprawę, że to dopiero początek. Osoba chora na Hanahaki z dnia na dzień wykaszliwała ich coraz więcej. To był bardzo znany fakt.

Gdy był jeszcze w szkole średniej, jedna z jego koleżanek z klasy zachorowała na Hanahaki, ale ukrywała to przed wszystkimi – głównie dlatego, że obiektem jej westchnień był jeden z nauczycieli, czego wszyscy dowiedzieli się dopiero po fakcie. Pewnego dnia, gdy przyjechał do szkoły wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, na korytarzu zobaczył ją, wykaszlującą zakrwawione płatki kwiatów. Gdy tylko go zauważyła, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami i zachrypniętym głosem błagała, by nikomu o tym nie mówił. Gdy Q złożył obietnicę, na usta dziewczyny wkradł się lekki uśmiech. To był jedyny raz, kiedy rozmawiali. Od tamtego czasu Q często się jej przyglądał. Gdy na przerwach siedziała ze znajomymi była cały czas radosna, a na jej ustach często widniał uśmiech, który jednak nie sięgał oczu. Czasami wychodziła do łazienki i gdy wracała z zaczerwienionymi oczami udawała, że wszystko było w porządku. Nikt nic nie podejrzewał i nikt się nią nie przejmował, nawet on. W końcu, gdyby było naprawdę źle i choroba by postępowała dziewczyna mogła bez problemu poddać się operacji. Co z tego, że uczucia do jej sympatii by przepadły. Nie byłoby to lepsze? W końcu żyłaby dalej. Po co umierać dla osoby, która nigdy by do ciebie nic nie poczuła? Na pewno zakochałaby się jeszcze niejeden raz.

Z tygodnia na tydzień cera dziewczyny wyglądała coraz gorzej, przybrała chorobliwy odcień, a cienie pod oczami pogłębiały się z każdą nieprzespaną nocą. Włosy się przerzedziły i mógł przysiąść, że w ciągu paru tygodni niesamowicie schudła. Pamiętał, jak pewnego dnia zaczęła tak mocno kaszleć, że nie była w stanie wstać i wyjść do łazienki. Nauczyciel podszedł do niej i gdy spytał się czy dobrze się czuje, lecz dziewczyna spoglądając na niego zaczęła jeszcze mocniej kaszleć. Gdy w jej dłoniach pojawiły się główki kwiatów przez klasę przebiegł szmer. W tamtym momencie Q zrozumiał, że dziewczyna nie podda się operacji. Będzie na tyle głupia by umrzeć za uczucie, które nigdy nie zostanie odwzajemnione. Nauczyciel kazał jednemu z uczniów biec po pielęgniarkę, a sam zadzwonił po karetkę.

 _Było już za późno_ , pomyślał Q.

Przyglądał się jak jego znajoma raz za razem wypluwała zakrwawione główki kwiatów, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Nadal pamiętał szok wszystkich, gdy usłyszeli cichy, zachrypnięty szept dziewczyny skierowany w stronę nauczyciela.

 _To przez ciebie_.

Jej wzrok był pusty, Q wiedział, że już się poddała. Gdy w końcu dotarło pogotowie, było już za późno. Dziewczyna leżała na podłodze otoczona różowymi kwiatami, a w sali słychać było tylko płacz. Q nigdy nie widział tak pięknych kwiatów. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu nie poddała się operacji, dlaczego wolała umrzeć, niż żyć szczęśliwie, lecz bez wspomnień o ukochanym.

Nie rozumiał tego, aż do teraz, gdy sam przyglądał się leżącym na swojej dłoni kwiatom. Zrozumiał, że wolałby umrzeć, niż zapomnieć o uczuciach jakich obdarzył Bonda. Przyglądał się płatkom z bólem w sercu. 

 _Hydrangea_ łacińska nazwa hortensji. Zawsze podobały mu się te kwiaty, lecz teraz, gdy spoglądał na nie, czuł niesamowitą udrękę. Takie piękne kwiaty, a przysparzały mu tak wiele cierpienia. 

Przez następne dni Q starał się ukrywać swoją chorobę i szło mu całkiem dobrze, zważywszy, że mógł wyprosić pracowników z gabinetu, gdy czuł nadchodzący atak kaszlu. Wiedział jednak, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim ktoś się dowie. 


	2. Rozkwit

Nieopisany ból przepełniał ciało Q. Im bardziej chciał by to wszystko się skończyło, tym bardziej wiedział, że to tylko początek. Z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej, a płatki kwiatów, które wypluwał pojawiały się coraz liczniej. Starał utrzymać się to wszystko w tajemnicy, lecz ataki kaszlu w pracy były coraz częstsze. Na razie udawało mu się wypraszać wszystkich podczas ataków, albo zaszyć się w toalecie, lecz wiedział, że plotki o jego złym samopoczuciu zaczną wkrótce krążyć po wydziale. Za każdym razem powtarzał sobie, że wytrzyma. Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze troszeczkę i to wszystko się skończy. Skończy się złe samopoczucie. Skończy się rozpacz. Skończy się ból. Q wiedział, że chorzy na Hanahaki nie żyją długo, dlatego wyczekiwał z niecierpliwością dnia, gdy jego płuca wypełnią się w całości kwiatami, torując powietrze, a jego serce w końcu się zatrzyma.

Kryzys nadszedł podczas spotkania z Maxem Denbighiem. Rzadko się z nim widywał, lecz tym razem nie mógł wysłać jako zastępstwo jednego ze swoich pracowników. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego C nalegał na ich osobiste spotkanie, zwłaszcza, że oboje byli świadomi swojej wzajemnej niechęci.

Kiedy Q wszedł do gabinetu Maxa od razu zauważył, że mężczyzna wygląda jakby chciał by ich rozmowa dobiegła już końca.

— Q — przywitał się C i wskazał stojący naprzeciwko jego biurka fotel. Q kiwnął głową i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu.

— Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Wiem, że masz Hanahaki — powiedział szorstko Max. Q drgnął nerwowo, lecz obojętny wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się.

— I co zamierzasz z tą wiedzą zrobić? — zakpił — Poskarżysz się M?

— Wiem, że nie jesteśmy kumplami, lecz…

— Doskonale to ująłeś. Nie jesteśmy kumplami, więc to nie twój interes.

— To jest mój interes, jeśli stawką jest powodzenie misji!

— I co?! Każesz mi zrobić operację?

— Do cholery, Q! Niby taki z ciebie geniusz, a jednak potrafisz być debilem!

— Dziękuję, że mi to uświadomiłeś, a teraz żegnam. — powiedział Q lodowatym głosem i nie mówiąc nic więcej wyszedł z gabinetu.

Mężczyzna dawno nie czuł takiej wściekłości. Jak mógł pozwolić na to, by Max domyślił się na co chorował. Niedługo pewnie doniesie o tym M i zmuszą go do operacji. Q nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie po to męczył się z tym każdego dnia, próbując ukryć swój stan, by teraz pod pretekstem jego choroby odebrali mu jego stanowisko.

Przez kolejne parę dni Q czuł się jakby Max był wszędzie. Mężczyzna przychodził na wszystkie spotkania, na których był Q i pojawiał się prawie na każdej misji, którą dowodził. Czuł jakby Max obserwował go nawet po godzinach pracy.

Stres z tym związany oraz choroba doprowadziły do tego, że z dnia na dzień Q wyglądał coraz słabiej. Cienie pod oczami powiększyły się, skóra przybrała chorowity odcień, a włosy straciły swój zdrowy blask. Czuł na sobie współczujący wzrok pracowników i wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu nim ktoś zacznie dopytywać co się z nim dzieje.

Tydzień po rozmowie dwóch mężczyzn Q obudził się z opuchniętym gardłem i czuł się jakby jego płuca zostały rozerwane przez granat. Po chwili zwlekł się z łóżka i ledwo doszedł do kuchni, gdzie wypił szklankę wody. Myślał, że to coś pomoże, lecz na niewiele się to zdało. Z rozdrażnieniem poddał się i napisał do M wiadomość, że dziś nie zjawi się w pracy. Nie było co się przekonywać, że jego stan się poprawi przez godzinę jaka została mu do rozpoczęcia swojej zmiany. Równie dobrze, mógł zostać w domu i tu kontrolować pracę swoich pracowników.

Brunet wziął jakieś lekarstwa na gardło modląc się by zadziałało i zrobił sobie gorącą herbatę. Przyniósł z sypialni kołdrę i położył ją na kanapę w salonie. Po chwili uruchomił laptopa i włączył telewizor, by leciał w tle i zagłuszał tą uporczywą ciszę jaka panowała w mieszkaniu. Q w końcu usiadł na kanapie, przykrył się kołdrą i w końcu zabrał się do pracy.

Parę godzin później dzwonek do drzwi oderwał Q od ekranu komputera. Niechętnie wstał i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że za progiem stał uśmiechnięty Bond z dużą torbą zakupów.

— Co tak stoisz? Nie zaprosisz kolegi z pracy do środka? — odparł Bond i nadal w znakomitym nastroju minął młodszego mężczyznę i skierował się w stronę kuchni. Gdy Q po chwili w końcu oprzytomniał podążył za blondynem i zastał go rozpakowującego zakupy.

— Wydaje ci się, że co niby robisz? — zapytał Q zaplatając ręce na piersi.

— Nie widać? Zamierzam ugotować ci dobry, zdrowy obiad, bo słyszałem, że jesteś chory.

— Serio? Ty, gotować? — prychnął Q

— A myślisz, że jak przeżyłem tyle lat? Przecież nie żywię się tylko daniami na wynos. Miej do mnie jakieś zaufanie.

Q z ciekawością przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, który bezpardonowo rozgościł się w jego kuchni. Doskonale wiedział, że jeśli Bond się na coś uprze to nikt go nie odciągnie od zamierzonego pomysłu.

—Widzę, że rozgościłeś się, więc wracam do pracy — westchnął Q  i usiadł na kanapie ze swoim laptopem. Bond pogwizdując cicho zaczął przyrządzać dla nich obiad. Brunet próbował skupić się na swojej pracy, lecz obecność drugiego mężczyzny cały czas go rozpraszała. Po pewnym czasie ze zrezygnowaniem skierował się do kuchni i zaczął obserwować poczynania Jamesa.

— Co ciekawego nam dziś zaserwujesz? — spytał po chwili Q

— Pie and mash.

— Serio? Przychodzisz do chorego człowieka i zamierzasz mu ugotować placek z mięsem oraz tłuczone ziemniaki? — Q ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową

— Będzie też groszek z marchewką — odparł Bond spoglądając na niego z iskierkami rozbawienia w oczach.

— Wspaniale! Przynajmniej będę mógł powiedzieć dokładnie czym się zatrułem.

— Miej trochę wiary we mnie Q i w mój talent kulinarny.

— No dobrze, ale ty weźmiesz pierwszy kęs tego wspaniałego dania.

— Umowa stoi — odparł Bond z rozbawieniem.

W kuchni nastała przyjemna cisza czasami przerywana pogwizdywaniem Jamesa, a Q obserwował jak drugi mężczyzna z uśmiechem na ustach przyrządzał obiad. Nagle Q poczuł nieznośne kłucie w gardle i zaczął kaszleć.

— Q? Wszystko w porządku? — usłyszał zmartwiony głos Bonda. Q pokiwał tylko głową i dalej kaszląc skierował się w stronę łazienki. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi pierwsze płatki kwiatów pojawiły się w jego dłoniach. Młody mężczyzna przeklął cicho i oparł się plecami o drzwi zamykając oczy.

— Q? Co się stało?

— Wszystko w porządku. Zaraz wyjdę — odparł Q starając się by jego głos nie zadrżał. Szybko opukał swoją twarz wodą i doprowadził się do porządku, by Bond niczego się nie domyślił. Gdy wrócił do kuchni agent opierał się o stół ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.

— Na pewno wszystko w porządku? — James spojrzał na bruneta z niepewną miną.

— Tak, tak. Lepiej kończ ten obiad, bo robię się głodny — Q zbył go i usiadł na kanapę w salonie kładąc  na kolanach laptopa. Usłyszał tylko jak Bond głośno westchnął i po chwili wrócił do przygotowywania jedzenia. Q starając się nie myśleć o mężczyźnie gotującym w jego kuchni zabrał się do pracy. Mimo, że kiepsko się czuł, nie mógł przestać nadzorować swoich pracowników.

Gdy jakiś czas później Q wrócił do kuchni zobaczył jak Bond kończy ustawiać naczynia na stole.

— Widzę, że już prawie gotowe — Q usiadł na krześle i uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem do mężczyzny.

— Owszem. Właśnie miałem cię wołać, masz świetne wyczucie czasu. Częstuj się — Bond usiadł naprzeciwko młodszego mężczyzny i od razu nałożył sobie sporą porcję na talerz. Po chwili Q poszedł w ślady swojego gościa i również zabrał się za jedzenie.

Q z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się drugiemu mężczyźnie. W jego ciemno blond włosach zaczęły pojawiać się siwe kosmyki, a zmarszczki wokół oczu były coraz bardziej wyraziste.  Mimo, że agentowi nie ubywało lat, wciąż miał w sobie to coś, co przyciągało do niego ludzi. W końcu zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego wszyscy się w nim zakochiwali. Nie chodziło tylko o wygląd, lecz o jego aurę. Ta pewność siebie, którą emanował James. To był jego największy atut. Q podziwiał go za to, gdyż nie ważne jak bardzo by się starał, on nigdy nie osiągnął by tego co starszy mężczyzna.

— Q, na pewno wszystko w porządku? — z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Bonda. Agent obserwował go z niepokojem w oczach, przez co kwatermistrz poczuł irytację. Nie potrzebował współczucia. Zwłaszcza od niego.

— Tak, wszystko ok.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy. Q wpatrywał się w talerz, lecz czuł na sobie spojrzenie agenta. Starał się nie wyglądać na zirytowanego i gdy usłyszał głośne westchnięcie Bonda skierował na niego swój wzrok. James siedział z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, co kompletnie zbiło z tropu kwatermistrza. Po chwili Bond wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę młodszego mężczyzny. Q niepewnie złapał ją i również wstał. Obserwował jak James przybliża się do niego i drugą ręką dotyka jego policzka.

— Nie miej mi tego za złe — wyszeptał i pocałował Q.  Jego usta były ciepłe w dotyku. Ciepłe i szorstkie. Właśnie tego spodziewał się kwatermistrz, gdy wyobrażał sobie ich pocałunek. Czuł jak Bond uśmiecha się i przyciąga go bliżej siebie. Brunet nie mógł się od niego oderwać. Tak długo o tym marzył, tak długo tego pragnął.

Po chwili Bond odsunął się od Q i ruszył  w stronę sypialni prowadząc za sobą kwatermistrza. Gdy stanęli przed łóżkiem Bond objął dłońmi jego twarz i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Jeśli chcesz mogę przestać — szepnął, a jego usta prawie muskały usta Q.

— Nie, kontynuuj.

Bond bez wahania znów zatopił się w ustach bruneta i objął go w pasie. Q rozpiął i zdjął koszulę Bonda, nie odrywając swoich ust od jego. Pocałunek z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny, a Q nadal wyczuwał lekki uśmieszek na twarzy Bonda. Brunet sprawnymi ruchami rozpiął spodnie drugiego mężczyzny i szybko zdjął swoją koszulkę i spodnie.

Przez cały ten czas Q czuł na sobie spojrzenie Bonda. Czuł jak przygląda mu się z tym jego dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem i pozwala by to Q podejmował działania. Pewnie chciał zobaczyć jak daleko młody kwatermistrz się posunie.

Q spojrzał na Bonda i popchnął go na łóżko. Widząc go na swoim łóżku, leżącego z uśmieszkiem na twarzy i wyraźnym wybrzuszeniem w bokserkach Q  poczuł dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Gdy stanął przed nim nagi nie czuł wstydu. Wiedział, że niedługo umrze. To była jego jedyna szansa by zdobyć to czego od tak dawna pragnął.

Q bez wahania ściągnął bieliznę Bonda i usiadł mu na kolanach. Widział pożądanie w jego oczach. Brunet zatopił się w ustach drugiego mężczyzny. Czuł jego dłonie błądzące po swoim ciele. Czuł dreszcze w każdym miejscu, w którym spotykały się ich ciała. Chciał więcej, pragnął więcej. Chciał czuć go całym swoim ciałem. Uczucie rozkoszy było wręcz wszech ogarniające.

Q wsunął dłoń we włosy Bonda i pociągnął. Zauważył, że erekcja Bonda wyraźnie się odznacza, więc chwycił ją i ścisnął. Jęki Jamesa stały się głośniejsze, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie doceniał chłopaka.

Gdy oderwali się do siebie na ustach obu z nich błąkał się satysfakcjonujący uśmiech, a ich erekcje ocierały się o siebie. Nie spiesząc się, Q wyciągnął z nocnej szafki lubrykant, a Bond bez słowa go wziął. James lekko podniósł bruneta i zamienił ich miejscami tak, że teraz Q leżał na plecach. Agent wylał sobie trochę lubrykantu na dłoń i bez zbędnych słów wsadził dwa palce w Q. Chłopak stęknął cicho i zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Bond zaczął poruszać palcami poczuł jak brunet starał się rozluźnić.

Starszy mężczyzna tworzył pocałunkami drogę do jego sutków, które objął ustami i oblizał. Jęk Q był wystarczającym potwierdzeniem z przyjemności jaką odczuwał.

Gdy po jakimś czasie Bond wyciągnął palce z Q, ten poruszył biodrami niecierpliwie domagając się by mężczyzna wrócił do zabawy z nim. Blondyn tylko uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i przysunął swojego penisa do wejścia Q. Chłopak wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i zacisnął mocno oczy. James nie przestawał i z każdą chwilą coraz dalej zagłębiał się w nim.  Kiedy ból zaczął ustępować przyjemności Q poruszył biodrami dając znak Bondowi, że może kontynuować. Mężczyzna zaczął się poruszać w nim i pochylił się namiętnie całując Q.

W sypialni było słychać jedynie jęki rozkoszy dwóch mężczyzn i lekkie, rytmiczne skrzypienie łóżka. To było bardziej intymne i realne niż cokolwiek czego Q wcześniej doświadczył. Żadna fantazja, jaką kiedykolwiek miał, nie równała się z tą chwilą. Brunet drżał pod dotykiem Bonda, a płuca pierwszy raz od dawna nie bolały go.

Nie chciał by to kiedykolwiek się skończyło.


	3. Ostatni płatek

Q obudziło kłucie w gardle, lecz nie ważne jak bardzo starał się wykaszleć płatki nie mógł tego zrobić. Czuł jakby coś rozsadzało jego gardło od środka. Oczy wypełniły się łzami bólu, a umysł starał się znaleźć rozwiązanie co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Zdesperowany złapał za szklankę wody stojącej na stoliku nocnym i upił dużego łyka by zwilżyć płatki kwiatów i móc je w końcu wykrztusić. Gdy w końcu udało mu się to zrobić z przerażeniem odkrył, że to nie płatki pojawiły się w jego dłoniach, lecz główka hortensji. Przez wodę, którą wypił płatki były zwinięte i poszarpane, a ich niebieski kolor był ciemniejszy niż poprzednie, które wykaszliwał. Q przeklął pod nosem i wyrzucił kwiat do kosza. Dopiero po tym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był sam. Bond zniknął.

Sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewał. Z jednej strony chciał by po przebudzeniu James nadal leżał z nim w łóżku, lecz z drugiej doskonale wiedział, że to nie było w stylu agenta. Ile razy widział to podczas jego misji? Szybki seks i koniec. To była tylko zabawa. Przecież nie mógł oczekiwać, że Bond coś do niego czuł, gdyby tak było to Q nie chorowałby na Hanahaki.

Uczucie wściekłości zrodziło się w piersi chłopaka. Nie był zły na blondyna, lecz na samego siebie, że dopuścił go do siebie tak blisko, że pozwolił na ich wspólnie spędzoną noc.

Q zacisnął pięści.

Po chwili zmienił zdanie. Był zły na Bonda. Był na niego wręcz wściekły. Nienawidził go. Nienawidził go za to, że tak się z nim zabawił i zniknął z jego mieszkania tak nagle jak się w nim pojawił.

Nienawidził również Maxa. Gdyby nie on to nikt z jego pracy by nie wiedział o jego chorobie. Nie musiałby martwić się tym, że pewnego pochmurnego dnia Q wejdzie do pracy, tylko po to by usłyszeć od M, że albo musi przeprowadzić operację, ale zostaje zwolniony.

Lecz najbardziej nienawidził siebie. Za to, że ich nienawidzi. Za to, że nie potrafi zmusić się do operacji. Za to, że jest taki słaby.

To było jego własne błędne koło. Jego prywatny wszechświat nienawiści, z którego nie mógł się uwolnić.

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia Q wrócił do pracy dowiedział się, że Bond znów wyjechał na misję. Tym razem do Chile. Musiał złapać jakiegoś gangstera i uratować córkę jednego z brytyjskich ambasadorów. Q nie zaprzątał sobie głowy szczegółami. Taka misja była idealna by nadzorowała ją R. W końcu musiał zacząć ją przygotowywać do tego, by zajęła jego miejsce, kiedy umrze.

Doskonale o tym wiedział. Umrze i nie może pozwolić na to, by jego miejsce zajęła jakaś niewykwalifikowana osoba, która podczas pierwszej misji coś spieprzy.

Gdy Q wszedł do swojego gabinetu pierwsze co zrobił to położył się na niewielkiej kanapie, która stała pod ścianą. Tego dnia nadal czuł się fatalnie. Nawet nie wiedział czemu przyszedł do pracy. Zwłaszcza, że i tak wszystkie swoje obowiązki zrzucił na innych pod głupim pretekstem dokształcania swoich pracowników. Gardło i płuca wciąż go strasznie bolały i czuł, że zaczyna mieć gorączkę.

Wiedział, że powinien zostać w domu, ale nie mógł tam wytrzymać. Wszystko kojarzyło mu się z Bondem. Nawet czuł nadal w swoim łóżku jego zapach. Miał dość. Musiał koniecznie zmienić otoczenie.

* * *

Kolejne dni minęły mu w zbyt szybko, by mógł zauważyć powrót Bonda. Po prostu pewnego dnia spotkał go u M podczas zdawania raportu i nie zdziwiło go chłodne spojrzenie blondyna i nasilający ból w płucach. Doskonale się tego spodziewał. James słynął z tego, że nawet gdy z kimś romansuje potrafi oddzielić życie prywatne od zawodowego.

— Q — przywitał się agent dostrzegając kwatermistrza. Młodszy mężczyzna tylko kiwnął głową i bez słowa wręczył raport M.

 Gdy znalazł się za drzwiami gabinetu ból w klatce piersiowej był praktycznie nie do zniesienia. Minął zdziwioną Eve, która zmartwionym głosem pytała się czy dobrze się czuje i skierował się do swojego biura. Musiał chwilę odpocząć. Może wtedy poczuje się lepiej.

Nie wiedział ile czasu siedział zgarbiony przy biurku, lecz ból nadal nie ustępował. Wręcz przeciwnie, nasilił się i Q ledwo był w stanie oddychać. Czuł jakby się dusił. Jak przez mgłę usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do jego gabinetu.

— Q?— kwatermistrz spojrzał na kobietę stojącą przed jego biurkiem i spróbował sobie przypomnieć kim była. Znał ją, przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno rozmawiali ze sobą. Kim była?

— R? — głos miał zachrypnięty i słaby. Cały czas czuł drapanie w gardle, lecz woda, którą pił wcale nie przynosiła ulgi.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak, wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. O co chodzi?

— 002 ma kłopoty, potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

Brunet westchnął ciężko i wstał z fotela. Nie czuł się najlepiej i domyślił się, że jego pracownicy nie zawracaliby mu głowy, gdyby to nie było naprawdę ważne. Razem z R skierowali się do sali, w której zajmowano się aktualną misją 002. Gdy tylko weszli do środka Q ogarnęły złe przeczucia. W całym pomieszczeniu panował chaos, lecz kiedy spostrzegli kwatermistrza od razu zaczęli zdawać mu po kolei raport z obecnej sytuacji.

Q czuł się okropnie. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu ciało go tak nie bolało i czuł, że ma gorączkę. Lecz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w takiej sytuacji nie mógł po prostu wrócić do domu. Zacisnął pięści i wziął głęboki oddech by się uspokoić.

Gdy tylko rozeznał się w sytuacji od razu zabrał się do działania.

Nie wiedział ile czasu spędził wydając rozkazy, lecz czuł jakby nie wychodził z tego pomieszczenia całą wieczność. Kiedy 002 był już bezpieczny, brunet z ulgą zdjął okulary i przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz. Musiał koniecznie iść się przespać, bo czuł się koszmarnie.

— Dobra robota, Q — kwatermistrz spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał M oraz Bond, który uśmiechał się ironicznie.

— Wręcz idealna — zaśmiał się James — Widzę, że nawet, gdy jesteś chory to potrafisz uratować komuś tyłek.

— Niektórzy z nas wiedzą jak dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę — odciął się Q i wstał z fotela. Złość uderzyła w niego niespodziewanie, gdy zobaczył ten kpiący uśmieszek Bonda. Wiedział, że dla niego ich wspólna noc nic nie znaczyła, lecz nie sądził, że blondyn od tak sobie o niej zapomni i będzie go traktował jakby nic się nie stało. Dlatego właśnie dystansował się w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi. Nienawidził takich sytuacji i starał się ich unikać za wszelką cenę. Prawie nigdy nie ufał innym i był na siebie wściekły, że Bond stał się jedną z tych osób, którą obdarzył zaufaniem i dał się wykorzystać w chwili słabości.

Q jak przez mgłę słyszał śmiech Jamesa i M, którzy dyskutowali na temat kolejnej misji. Starał się skupić na ich głosach, lecz im bardziej się wysilał, tym bardziej dźwięk stawał się rozmyty. Ból w płucach nasilił się, a światło w pomieszczeniu zaczęło drażnić jego oczy. Próbował nabrać powietrza, lecz płuca zaczęły odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Opadł na kolana, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową i starajł powstrzymać łzy napływające do oczu. Słyszał z oddali krzyki, lecz nie mógł ustalić do kogo one należały. Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś klęka obok niego i łapie delikatnie jego twarz w dłonie. Q spojrzał w najbardziej niebieskie oczy jakie widział w całym swoim życiu. Były piękne. Miały prawie taki sam kolor jak kwiaty, które zakwitły w jego płucach.

Q chciał powiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest, lecz zamiast słów z jego gardła wydobyły się główki hortensji. Całe jego ciało wstrząsał silny kaszel i raz za razem w jego dłoniach pojawiało się więcej kwiatów. Usłyszał zszokowane głosy wokół siebie, lecz nie miał siły podnieść znów głowy i spojrzeć na nich. Zamknął oczy, dalej kaszląc, a po policzkach zaczęły płynąć mu łzy. Chyba nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu. Chciał by to już się skończyło, nie mógł już wytrzymać. Po prostu pragnął, by ta udręka się skończyła i nie musiał dłużej cierpieć. Gdy znów otworzył oczy ujrzał przed sobą przerażoną twarz Bonda. Próbował mu powiedzieć, że atak niedługo się skończy, lecz jedyne co udało mu się zrobić to wykaszleć jeszcze więcej kwiatów.

— Q… Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? — usłyszał cichy głos agenta. Kochał ten głos. Kochał te oczy i usta, które cały czas coś mówiły, lecz brunet nie mógł się skupić na jego słowach. Czuł jakby ból powoli znikał, a obraz przed nim stawał się coraz bardziej mglisty. Q odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się lekko. Zamykając oczy pocałował Jamesa w usta i po chwili osunął się w jego ramiona, na zawsze pogrążając się w ciemności.

* * *

 

Nadszedł dzień pogrzebu. Bond z niesmakiem spoglądał w błękitne niebo, a po plecach spłynęła mu kropla potu. Dawno nie było tak gorąco w Londynie. Jak ironicznie.

James przyjrzał się twarzom zgromadzonych osób. Nie było ich wiele. O ile wiedział byli to sami pracownicy Q, parę wyżej postawionych osób oraz Eve i M. Wiedział, że Q nie prowadził bujnego życia, ale nie sądził… po prostu nie sądził, że tak mało osób przejmie się jego śmiercią. Zacisnął ze złością dłonie.

To nie powinno się wydarzyć! Jakim prawem Q umarł ?! I to na coś tak głupiego jak choroba Hanahaki.

Gniew rozsadzał mu klatkę piersiową. Kwatermistrz był idiotą. Zamiast poddać się operacji, cierpiał w samotności. Powinien z kimś porozmawiać o swojej chorobie, spróbować się odkochać i co najważniejsze powinien zrobić sobie operację póki to było możliwe.

Lecz teraz było już za późno.

Q umarł, a Bond czuł tylko wściekłość w stosunku do młodszego mężczyzny.

Jak można było być tak bezmyślnym?

Bond spojrzał na zgromadzonych i dostrzegł wśród nich Maxa Denbigha. Przyjrzał się bukietowi, który trzymał mężczyzna. Tulipany i driakiew. Wyznanie miłości i nieszczęśliwa miłość. James zszokowany spojrzał na bruneta. Czy Max wiedział o znaczeniu tych kwiatów? Musiał, w końcu to Max, ten człowiek wie prawie wszystko. Gdy spotkali się wzrokiem, brunet powoli podszedł do Bonda.

— Q kochał ciebie najbardziej na świecie… Nie widział nikogo innego poza tobą — Bond usłyszał cichy głos. Max spoglądał na trumnę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, a James nigdy nie chciał nikogo tak bardzo uderzyć jak jego w tym momencie.

— Wykorzystałeś go jak jedną z tych panienek, które zawsze posuwasz na misji. Czy w ogóle go kochałeś? Czy zależało ci na nim? — spytał surowym głosem Max.

Bond zastanowił się chwilę i spojrzał w niebo. Czy darzył Q jakimś uczuciem? Lubił go, był zabawny i dobrze prowadził go podczas misji. Ale czy go kochał?

— Nie.

— W takim razie nie masz prawa go opłakiwać i być na tym pogrzebie. — warknął gniewnym głosem C i podszedł bliżej grobu by złożyć na nich kwiaty.

Agent prychnął lekceważąco pod nosem, ostatni raz spojrzał na grób i żwawym krokiem odszedł.

Gdy szedł ulicami Londynu zdał sobie sprawę, że Max miał rację. Nie kochał Q, nie darzył go jakimś głębszym uczuciem. Lubił go jako kumpla, dlatego tak bardzo był teraz wściekły. Przez to ,że młody kwatermistrz zmarł z tak głupiego powodu. Jak mógł się w nim zakochać? Doskonale wiedział czym to się skończy.

Bond szybkim krokiem wszedł do sklepu i kupił paczkę papierosów. Od lat nie palił, lecz musiał jakoś ukoić nerwy, a to był najlepszy sposób. James stanął na ruchliwej ulicy i włożył do ust zapaloną fajkę. Zaciągnął się, a po chwili wypuszczając dym spojrzał w górę. Niebo nadal było aż przerażająco błękitne. Błękitne tak samo jak płatki hortensji, które doprowadziły Q do śmierci.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moja przygoda z tym fikiem dobiegła końca ^^ Mam nadzieję, że mi kiedyś wybaczycie takie zakończenie, lecz od początku planowałam taki koniec. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało i aż tak bardzo mnie nie znienawidzicie xD


End file.
